


Hunters

by wonhosarms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jae, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jaehyungparkian, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Yoon Dowoon Are Siblings, M/M, Minor Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Poor Jae, Sungjin isn't even mentioned but he's Jae's brother, Vampire Kang Younghyun | Young K, Vampire Kim Wonpil, Vampire Park Jaehyung | Jae, Vampire Yoon Dowoon, Why Did I Write This?, Wonpil is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Jae hasn't had any blood in weeks and gets corned hurt by hunters, so Brian helps him, even if they are supposed to hate each other.Not only do my summaries suck, my titles do too.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic vampires have:
> 
> \- Red eyes, so they wear contacts  
> \- Regenerative healing  
> \- Enhanced Speed, Strength, Hearing & Sight  
> \- No problem with the sun  
> \- Fangs which can be pulled out and in  
> \- Only killed through piercing their heart

“Give it up, vampire, you’re not going to win this!”

Jae had been walking home from Wonpil’s house at night, when he got surrounded by a bunch of hunters in a shady alley of an abandoned neighborhood. Jae had been extremely tired and weak, having not fed in weeks. He had so many exams and didn’t have the time to go out to feed, the stored blood they had at home was already finished and his parents had yet to buy more.

Then Wonpil had called crying about his fight with Dowoon. Jae couldn’t just leave his best friend like that, even if he was not in the best condition. 

So he spent the whole evening calming Wonpil down, giving him advice on how to fix things with Dowoon. Wonpil had calmed down soon enough, determined to fix things between them. Jae took his leave then, wanting to sleep in his own bed, so he could go feed tomorrow.

He was deep in his thoughts, so he didn’t hear the hunters. So then this happened and with the condition he was in right now, he will not win this fight. He was completely alone, his family didn’t know where he was, he was far from his peak condition and there are about 10 hunters surrounding him. The odds were certainly not in his favor.

“You know I would ever go down with a fight.”

This is when the fight broke out, hunters from different sides charged at Jae. He managed to duck so the first few knives that came at him, missing him by a hair length. He started throwing kicks and punches at the hunters, using the training he’s had to do all his life, due to his pureblood family. He felt the knives making slashes on his skin, the wounds that would’ve normally been healed by now are still stinging, slowly healing, but the healing takes more energy than he has.

Jae now has multiple slashes on his skin, his baby blue hoodie now more red than blue. He took out about 4 hunters, but these hunters were very well trained and Jae was weakened. If he was in his peak condition right now he would’ve taken out all the hunters, but now he was far from his peak condition. 

The hunters continuously attacked him, the knives merciless coming at him full speed. Jae kept fighting and ducking, his pride and training kept him going. He was exhausted and became sloppy with his moves, his speed and strength rapidly decreasing.

Then a knife went straight into his shoulder. Jae couldn’t suppress a cry at that, stumbling backwards, holding his shoulder in pain. His mind was fuzzy because of the pain, his focus leaving him. Hands were pushing him on the ground in seconds. He was held down by 4 hunters, 2 holding his arms and 2 holding his legs. With his vision being blurry, he tried to struggle against the hands holding him, but moving his shoulders hurt him and the strength that vampires naturally had was gone due to the lack of blood.

When his vision went into focus again, the first thing he saw was a hunter grinning from above him. The hunter seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with dark piercing eyes that had a sadistic look in them. He seemed to be leader, as he was the only one who wasn’t holding him down. Then Jae noticed the shimmer of the knife in his hand, making shiver go through his body, knowing this knife will be the cause of his death. The sick grin of the man in front of him will be the last thing he’s ever going to see.

“Seems like this is your end, vampire.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

The grin disappeared from the hunter, being replaced by a shocked expression. Blood was filling his mouth, the man chocking on it, the knife dropped next to him. He fell on the ground revealing the owner of the deep voice that was oh so familiar. 

It was nobody else then Brian Kang, first son of the other pureblood family in this area, they were also the rivals of Jae’s family. His expression was angry, but Jae couldn’t figure out why. Should the riddance of Jae not be beneficial to him?

Brian and Jae have always been rivals, in grades, athletics, basically everything. The rivalry had been encouraged by their families, Jae never had a problem with Brian, even had a small crush on him (he would never say it out loud though), but then both of them had been pressured to hate each other. Not wanting to disappoint their families, both of them went with it, which led to the rivalry they had going on.

Brian kicked the knife away from them, took a glance at Jae and proceeded to look at the other hunters, a smirk slowly forming on his face, yet in his eyes you saw a look of contained rage.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?”

From then on, everything was blurry. Jae felt the hands that were holding him down disappear. He didn’t have the strength to move from his position on the ground, just looking at the black sky above him, the stars covered by clouds. He couldn’t process what was happening, didn’t hear the desperate screams from the hunters that were being killed by Brian. He didn’t look at the bodies of the hunters, laying in a pool of their own blood.

Jae felt his eyelids become heavy, black spots clouding his vision. He didn’t have the energy to fight it, even chasing the darkness, hoping it will take him away from the pain. A small smile formed on his lips, when the darkness finally swallowed him whole.

* * *

Brian was fuming. How dare his parents still criticize him while he is doing everything they asked him too! He was one of the top students in the whole school, both for grades and athletics, he prepares to take over the family business without complaints, he excels in the training he gets, he even keeps up the stupid ‘rivalry’ he has with Jae. Just because Jae is the absolute top student of the school, doesn’t mean they get to discredit his hard work.

His parents had cornered him when he got back from training. He was tired and just wanted to flop down on his bed, but knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. They shot a bunch of questions at him all at once. How are your grades? Are you still captain of the football team? Have you gotten into any trouble? How is your training going? Are you learning anything from the person we hired to learn about our business?

He answered all of them easily, already being used to the questions. Then they asked one they hadn’t asked in a while.

_Are you the top student?_

This is where his confidence faltered. He has excellent grades, but Jae had even better grades. He knew he was never going to win over Jae’s intelligence, Brian can barely defeat him for athletics, but he always has had a little more natural strength. Yet for grades, Jae was undoubtedly the best student in the school. He was naturally smart and put a lot of effort into his grades. So did Brian, but Brian’s focus has always laid more on the athletic side, at the expense of his grades. 

Jae was also great at managing his time. Putting the same amount of time into training and athletics as in his grades. Brian wasn’t that good, enjoying the activities that required moving more, naturally putting more time into it. 

Brian was considering lying and saying yes, but he knew his parents saw right through him. Lying was futile and in the end will just bring more trouble. So he told them the truth and instantly frowns formed on their faces.

“Then who is the top student?!”

If vampires didn’t have way better hearing than humans did, his parents wouldn’t have caught the small ‘Jae’ that escaped his lips. But they did. The frowns that previously covered their faces turned into glares.

“We told you that you need to be better than him! This is ruining our reputation, we can’t lose against them-“

“That’s the only thing you guys care about! Our reputation isn’t going to be ruined just because I’m one of the best students, instead of the top students! Since when became caring about our reputation more important than caring about my happiness? I do everything I can yet it’s never enough! You’ve been pushing not just me but Jae too to our breaking point! We both have permanent eye bags, but you don’t even notice! How do you want me to lead, when I’m too exhausted?”

Brian didn’t wait for them to answer and stormed out of the house. The cold air hit his face instantly, but he paid it no attention. He ran for a short time, adrenaline flowing through him. He ran with no thoughts on where to go, just away from the house that gave him too many sleepless nights. When the adrenaline mostly faded, he finally looked up and took in his surroundings.

He had found himself in the abandoned neighborhood not too far from his house. He used to always come here as a kid, until his parents forbid him due to hunters having their basis close. Now he didn’t care about the looming threat of the hunters, too busy dealing with his anger. 

Then his ears caught the sound of faint fighting. Intrigued, he moved towards the noises, careful to not make his presence known. The sounds became louder, the unmistakable sounds of knives cutting through skin coming from the shady alley, followed by more grunts and groans. 

He carefully peeked around the corner, careful to not make any noise.

He was met with the sight of around 7 hunters fighting what appears to be a vampire. 3 hunters were on the ground, the moonlight making it clear that there is blood on their clothes. These hunters seem to be better trained than regular hunters, that means they are probably from the elite section of the hunters. 

The vampire the hunters are fighting seemed to be well trained, no regular vampire could fight 10 hunters with the amount of skill they had. Only high-ranking vampires have training that enables them to fight so many hunters. Yet this vampire seems young and drained. The amount of training is clear in the way the vampire moved, but the moves were sluggish and slower than they should be. This probably meant this vampire hasn’t fed in a while and with he way this fight was going, he was done for. 

He still couldn’t make out the face of this vampire, the hunters blocking most of the vampire’s body from his viewpoint and the moonlight not falling on the unknown vampire’s face, but there was something familiar about this vampire.

Brian learned to not get involved into the business of other people, because it will only bring trouble. He couldn’t stop watching though, at least until he knew who the mysterious vampire was.

He continued watching the fight, watching the knives make slashes on the vampire’s skin. Seeing how many times the vampire has been hit, it’s a miracle he’s still standing (Brian was impressed, but refused to admit it). He saw the vampire taking the knife out of the hunter’s hand in a swift moment and bury it in the body of the hunter. That’s when he saw it.

At that exact moment, the moon shone perfectly on the face of the vampire. It’s nobody else than Jae, the person he was supposed to despise. 

His face had multiple slashes, blood was in the corner of his lips. His blonde hair was now painted red. He was clearly exhausted and in pain, but he also showed determination. But in the end it would be futile because there was no way he would win this fight.

Brian should walk away right now, leave Jae to die, because that’d be the best for his family, for the business he was going to take over. His parents will forget about him not being the top student, because the top student would be dead. The stupid rivalry would be over. Less stress, less sleepless nights, less pressure. It would benefit his life.

Yet he didn’t. Because he didn’t want Jae to die, unlike popular belief. He even admired Jae for his intelligence and kindness to people (admiring also included staring at him in class, smiling when Jae laughs, sending heart eyes from across the room, but Brian would deny this in a heartbeat). 

Instead of relief that Jae would be gone soon, he felt anger bubbling up inside of him. Anger towards the hunters for hurting the vampire. He didn’t want Jae to die, he wanted to protect him. 

But he was snapped out of his daze when Jae let out a cry of pain. One of the knives went straight into his shoulder. Brian saw Jae stumble and in a flash the hunters had him on the ground, holding him down.

That was also the moment Brian’s anger boiled over, he couldn’t stop himself. He took one of the large knives that was laying on the ground next to one of the hunters. In a few seconds he was behind the hunter. He spoke in a calm voice, but if you listened close enough, you could hear the underlying rage. 

“Seems like this is your end, vampire.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

He stabbed the knife into the hunter without hesitation, pushing it agonizingly slow in the hunter. The knife fell on the ground, the sound ringing through the alley. The other hunters were too shocked to respond. When Brian finally pulled the knife out and the hunter fell on the ground, everyone finally jumped into action.

From that point, Brian’s body went on autopilot. His only thoughts were to protect Jae and kill the people who did this to him. He took out every hunter without any problems, in the most efficient way. The hunters dropped one by one, like bowling pins. He ducked every knife coming his way, one hunter nearly got him, but he quickly took his arm, twisting it until a satisfying crack was heard, a scream following. Blood stained the ground, the hunters stood no chance. Without batting an eyelash, he took out the last hunter. 

Brian was left with a few scratches, but it was nothing compared to the hunters. He felt a strange satisfaction from seeing the bodies around him. Only then did he look back at Jae. The satisfaction was instantly replaced by worry. Jae was extremely pale, the contact between the blood and his skin was so clear in the most sickening way. He was passed out, unmoving. His clothes were stained red and ripped, revealing the slashes on his skin. It was supposed to be healing by now, but it wasn’t.

Brian ran to his side, dropping next to him, trying not to freak out. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to touch Jae, but was afraid to hurt him. Eventually he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

‘You’re no use when freaking out, so calm the fuck down.’

He took another deep breath and decided to try to wake Jae up.

He took Jae by the shoulders and got him in a sitting position, putting him against the wall of the abandoned building. He began tapping Jae's cheek, but he made no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Jae? Jae, wake up!"

The light tapping turned into almost slaps, yet he didn't move at all. He started shaking Jae's shoulders, panicking when Jae remained unresponsive.

Then Jae finally cracked an eye open, relief flooded Brian's body, but the worry stayed.

"B-Brian?"

It was barely a mumble, but Brian caught it anyway. Normally he would've had a witty response ready, but now he couldn't even think straight, much less come up with something creative to say.

"That's me. You're in a pretty bad condition and you need some blood in your system. Can you call someone?"

"Left my phone at Wonpil's."

Well that complicated things quickly. This meant he had no choice but to bring Jae to his house, but Jae's family despised his family, so going there is really asking for a death wish. They might imprison him, ask for a sum of money or something else. Or worse, they’d kill him.

But leaving Jae wasn't an option either, because it almost guaranteed Jae's death. He would be left with no energy, which meant no healing. The blood from the hunters would be of no use either, due to them being dead. Jae would be left here to be found by the hunters who were looking for their missing colleagues. He'd have to take the risk and go to Jae’s house, if it meant Jae’s safety.

"Well where do you live? You need blood and you should have some there."

"We're out, my parents still need to buy more…”

Just when things couldn’t get seem to get any worse, they became worse. This means he’d have to bring Jae to his own house, where his parents just got mad at him for ‘letting’ Jae be top student. His parents hate Jae and his family with a passion, he’d need to protect Jae from his parents.

But there seem to be no other options, he already left his phone home, going to the city to get blood would probably get the cops involved, which would complicate things even more. His house was not far from here, so he didn’t have to walk too far with Jae.

“I’m gonna take you to my house, okay? We still have some blood stored.”

Jae just nodded, too tired and in pain to argue and think about how dangerous it could be.

“Can you walk?”

“Let me try.”

Jae stood up on wobbly legs with a grunt, supported by Brian, but he immediately fell down.

Brian quickly caught him and held him up, a small flush on his cheeks, but unnoticed due to the lack of light.

“That’s a no, so let’s do this differently. I’m going to crouch in front of you and you need to get on my back.”

Jae nodded in response and Brian carefully removed his limbs from Jae and crouched in front of him.

Almost immediately Jae went on his back, Brian wasn’t totally prepared for that and stumbled, but regained his balance quickly. His hands went under Jae’s thighs, hoisting him up. He stood up, careful not to drop Jae and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Jae was limp like a rag doll on his back, just letting it all happen. He was lighter than Brian had expected, but then again, Jae had never been heavy. 

“You okay there?”

Jae let out a hum, Brian could feel the vibrations on his skin, it sent a shiver through his body.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, he began walking, not too fast or too slow. Jae released small puffs of air, tickling Brian’s skin, but he didn’t have the heart to ask him to move. The walk was quiet, there were no people on the streets, especially around this area. You could only hear the sounds of Brian’s footsteps.

Brian was still worried about Jae, the lack of movement made him worry a lot, but next to that he was also happy to be with Jae without the pressure of having their rivalry, he just wished it wasn’t under these circumstances.

They had arrived at his house, now it became hard, because he first had to get Jae some blood and dealing with his parents now isn’t the best idea. So that’d mean he has to sneak past the security cameras and his parents and get Jae to his room.

But there was a way to avoid the cameras, because there are a few blind spots, which Brian knows exactly due to him growing up here. Only Dowoon and him knew about it and Dowoon’s room was right above the window that led to the kitchen.

Yet this still left him with another problem, his parents would most likely hear him, unless they were in either the meeting room or one of the bedrooms because those were soundproof even for vampires. He also needed to get to his room unnoticed and his room is on the floor above the kitchen, so he also had to get up the stairs.

Luckily there was still Dowoon. If Dowoon could get his parents into one of the soundproof rooms and get them distracted for a little while, he’d have enough time to get Jae to his room unnoticed, since the staff should already be at the special bedrooms specially made for them, who were too far to hear him now.

Satisfied with his plan, he went around the house, carefully avoiding the cameras, which was way harder with Jae still on his back. He hoped Jae hadn’t passed out, because he really couldn’t deal with that now.

“Jae, we’re going to have to sneak in, we have to be really quiet, okay?”

“Got it.”

He went to the only vulnerable part of the fence around the house, where 2 bars were bend. His parents hadn’t found out, nor had the staff. Dowoon and him had sneaked out of the house way too often and knew this spot by heart. How happy he was to know that it was bend enough to fit him with Jae through.

If seen by a bystander, it would seem like Brian was walking on random spots, no pattern or whatsoever. But Brian was actually standing on the exact spots where the cameras couldn’t see them. It was harder to do with Jae on his back but he managed. And then he finally stood in front of the kitchen window, Dowoon’s bedroom window a floor above.

Dowoon and him have developed a code, 3 rocks against the window meant that it was him and not some random other stranger. Only to pick up some rocks, meant having to bend down and I don’t know if you have ever bend down with another person on your back, but let me tell you, it’s not easy. Especially when that person was completely limp and a teenager. Strength wasn’t the problem here, balance was.

“Jae, I’m going to bend down and grab some rocks, you need to hold yourself up for a few seconds, while I grab the rocks.”

“I’ll try.”

Brian took a deep breath and slowly began bending down, his balance was a little wobbly but he managed. Now came the hardest part.

He slowly removed his arm from under Jae’s thighs, while Jae kept a weak grip with his thighs around Brain’s waist. He didn’t know that picking up rocks could be this stressful.

He could feel Jae’s grip slowly slipping, so he grabbed the first rocks he could find, might not be the best, but they would have to do. He quickly put his hand under Jae’s thigh again, before his leg could slip. He let out a deep breath and just stood there for a short moment, trying to calm his racing heart.

Brian looked up to Dowoon’s window and a realization washed over him.

Picking up the rocks wasn’t the hardest part, the hardest part was actually throwing it. He’d have to let go of Jae’s thigh again and had to swing his arm, but his movement will probably make Jae slip off. Jae had no energy left and he was pretty out of it.

“I’m going to throw the rocks, you need to hold yourself up again, but it’s going to be harder this time. Are you ready?”

Jae hummed and Brian switched 2 rocks into his other hands, while holding 1. He took a deep breath and let go of Jae’s thigh. He threw the first rock, it hit the window perfectly. He took the next rock in his hand and threw, he nearly missed. He could feel Jae’s grip on his waist slipping again. Just one more rock.

He took the last rock in his hand and threw it, that’s also when Jae’s grip slipped, but Brain was just on time to catch Jae’s leg before he fell of his back completely. The last rock was pretty soft, so he’d have to hope Dowoon heard it.

And then they had to wait, Dowoon was their last hope, Brian had no idea what to do if Dowoon wasn’t there.

They stood there what felt like hours, completely still and quiet, not daring to make any sounds. Suddenly Brian was aware of his heavy breathing, but he couldn’t help it.

Then there was movement from Dowoon’s room, Brian hoped it wasn’t just Dowoon having to go to the bathroom. The window opened and there was Dowoon, puffy eyed with a shocked expression of his face. Brian didn’t have time to wonder why his eyes were puffy. Then Dowoon opened his mouth to aggressively whisper.

“What the hell are you doing outside and why the fuck do you have Jae on your back?”

“It’s a long story but I need your help distracting Mom and Dad.”

“They’ll kill us if they find out you took him into our house and I helped!”

Brian sighed at that, of course he knew, but it was too late to turn back and Brian couldn’t even leave Jae, he was into deep (he also felt a need to protect Jae, but he refused to say it out loud).

“I know that, but you know Wonpil would never forgive you if you don’t help his best friend, so help me with this.”

Dowoon caved at that, he knows Wonpil and Jae care a lot about each other, Wonpil would see it as betrayal if he didn’t help Jae. Besides, Jae looked pretty out of it, but he couldn’t be too sure because of the dark.

“Fine, just tell me what to do.”

“I need you to get Mom and Dad to one of the soundproof rooms and distract them for a while, so me and Jae can sneak into my room.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know, just anything that will keep them busy for a bit!”

“Fine, this better work.”

And with that Dowoon closed the window and disappeared. Now he just needed to wait until Dowoon got them into one of the rooms. Then he and Jae could sneak in through the kitchen window. The only window that was always open, his mother claiming ’There needed to be some fresh air in here!’, Brian didn’t really care, he was just happy he had a way to sneak in and out.

The window was pretty big, like 1 meter long, which allowed even grown Brian to climb in. Yet it won’t be able to fit Brian with Jae on his back, which meant Jae had to climb in himself. Brian had no clue how they were going to manage that, since Jae couldn’t even stand. He seemed to have lost even more energy, due to his body wanting to heal, but taking up all his energy and barely healing.

Brian could hear Dowoon walking down the stairs through the window. He heard the faint voices, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. They seemed to talk for forever. Brian sighed in relief when he could hear footsteps going up the stairs and disappearing into a room.

This was their cue to move, he didn’t know how long Dowoon could keep his parents occupied.

“Jae, we’re going to have to climb through the window, but we can’t fit through it together, so I’m going to help you climb through the window first, can you handle that?”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“Not really. I’m going to kneel down and you can slide of my back, okay?”

Jae let out a sound of confirmation and Brian began kneeling down. He tapped Jae’s leg to signal he could slide off now.

Slowly Jae slid of Brian’s back, immediately wobbling on his legs and nearly falling on the ground, but Brian quickly stood up and turned around, holding him up. They couldn’t waste any time and Brian detached one of his arms and opened the window with it, the other one still holding Jae up.

“I’m going to help you through the window now, we have to be quick.”

Jae nodded and Brian did his best to help Jae through the window. Jae tried to muster up the last of his energy, but could feel his weak limbs protesting against the movements. Brian held his weight for the most part, he knew Jae wasn’t able to.

Then Jae was finally through the window, almost crashing to the floor, but pushing his weight into the counter instead, trying not to let himself fall. Brian quickly climbed through the window as well, quickly grabbing a hold of Jae before he could fall.

He knelt in front of Jae again, making it clear Jae could go on his back again.

Jae basically fell onto Brian, almost making Brian fall. His weight was now draped over Brian’s back, Brian quickly putting his hand under Jae’s thighs again.

Now they had to hurry up and get to Brian’s room, before his parents came out of the room. Brian speed-walked to the stairs, where he waited a few seconds, making sure no one heard or saw him.

When it was clear no one knew of his presence, he quickly went up the stairs, sighing in relief when he saw the door to his room.

But he was also tense, because it was unknown in which room his parents and Dowoon were. He didn’t want to shake Jae too much, so he speed-walked, but otherwise he would’ve ran to his room.

He let go of Jae’s leg momentarily to open the door. He pushed his door open, it almost slammed into the wall in his hurry to get into his room. He pushed the door closed with his foot and then just stood there for a minute.

‘Did that really just work?’

He was snapped out of his daze, when he saw the door handle the door handle open. Brian’s heart stopped beating and he held his breath, scared his parents would walk in, find him with an exhausted Jae on his back. Who knows what they’d do to Jae? Fuck this was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this sucked.
> 
> This took so much longer than expected, it also became longer than planned, so I split it in 2 chapters. I got stuck a couple of times and I was busy because of school.
> 
> Anyway I've never written something with vampires before, so things are probably inaccurate or don't make sense.
> 
> Also I need to stop hurting Jae and writing action stuff is so much harder than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of his parents, he saw Dowoon’s face and he let out a deep breath, relieved it hadn’t been his parents.

“Fucking Christ, Dowoon, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I can’t believe you sneaked Jae into our house.”

“Just lock the door please.”

Brain walked towards his king-sized bed and finally dropped Jae on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief after the weight had been lifted of his back. Jae was still limp, too exhausted to move. Brian moved his legs in a more comfortable position and turned back to his brother, who was watching the sight with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

“You better explain to me what’s happening.”

“It’s a long story, basically Jae got attacked by hunters, I saved him, but it seems like he hasn’t fed in a while. I don’t know how long, but his injuries aren’t healing and he can’t even properly stand. He didn’t have a phone and his house was out of blood, so I had to bring him here or leave him to die.”

Dowoon tried to understand what’s happening but he’s sure he stood with his mouth open for a while.

“Well what now?”

“I’m gonna get him some blood, you need to stay here and lock the door, 3 knocks means it’s me, otherwise don’t open the door and wait for me to handle whoever is knocking.”

“You owe me for this.”

Brian didn’t bother to respond and walked out of the room. He closed the door and just stood there. He’d like to pretend he was just waiting until Dowoon locked the door for extra security, but in reality he was nearly having a mental breakdown. He couldn’t wrap his head around what happened today. Getting into a fight with his parents, saving the person he was supposed to hate, sneaking him inside and now getting blood bags for him.

He didn’t know why he had done it, maybe it was out of pity, maybe he was trying to prove to himself he’s a good person, maybe he was just trying to piss off his parents (or maybe it was the strange feeling he felt every time he looked at Jae).

But he could have a mental breakdown later, now he had to get blood for Jae. He tried to be as quiet as possible, trying to avoid any questions his parents had for him. He succeeded Into getting to the storage where they stored all their blood, without getting noticed (or so he hoped).

He didn’t want to think to long about how much blood Jae would need, so he just took 5 bags, all AB+, Jae’s favorite (don’t ask him how he remembered that). It’s more than Jae would probably need, but maybe Brian wanted something for himself too.

He turned around to sneak back into his bedroom and proceeded to nearly get a heart attack (not that it would’ve been possible, but you get the idea).

“What are you doing?” 

And there stood his mother, with the familiar judging look, like she’s trying to figure out if you killed someone or not. A shiver went down his spine, this much stress couldn’t be good for him.

“Uhhh, getting blood?”

Dang, he sucked at lying.

“Why do you need 5 bags ?”

“Practice was really tiring…”

She clearly didn’t believe him, it took all of Brian’s might to not outwardly cringe at himself.

“Well we still need to finish our talk with your dad, we weren’t finished yet.”

“Can’t we do that tomorrow, I’m really tired. And I still have an exam to prepare for.”

That last part got her, especially after hearing he wasn’t the top student.

“Fine, but you bet we’re going to have that talk tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, mom.”

Brian speed-walked out of there and immediately went for the stairs. He heard his mom leave to most likely the basement or living room. He didn’t even know what his mom did at night, scared of never being able to look at his mother again. He went up the stairs, praying his dad wasn’t close by.

He almost ran towards the door and knocked 3 times, not even bothering looking out for any noises, he just wanted to escape to the safety of his room.

The door opened slowly and a frowning Dowoon came in sight. He pushed past Dowoon and dropped the blood bags on his desk and letting out a sigh of relief. Dowoon closed the door and turned back to him.

“That took longer than expected, did you get caught or something?”

“Yeah, mom caught me in the storage, luckily she bought my lie.”

“Well I’m gonna go back to my room, come and find me when you need me.”

“Thanks, Dowoon.”

Dowoon shot him a genuine smile and left and Brian immediately locked the door behind him.

He looked back to the bed where Jae was laying. He seemed to have passed out, his breathing slow. He looked beautiful, even with all the blood and wounds.

He stood there for a minute, just admiring the way the moon shone on Jae’s skin. Then he walked towards Jae and began shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up.

“Jae, you gotta wake up, I got you some blood bags.”

Jae’s eyes fluttered open and sucked in a deep breath. Jae’s eyes were glazed over, like he wasn’t really there.

“It worked?”

Jae’s voice was soft and layered with exhaustion and pain. Brian’s heart hurt at hearing it.

“Yes, it did. I’m going to help you sit up properly, so you can drink the blood.”

Jae nodded, so Brian helped him sit properly. Jae grunted at being moved, muscles protesting and wounds burning. Brian didn’t comment on it, it was just another reminder of how much Jae must be hurting.

Brian took one of the blood bags and Jae shakily raised his hand. Brian gave it to him and if he wasn’t still holding it, Jae would’ve dropped it.

“Do you want me to feed you?”

If Jae could, he would’ve been blushing. Jae hated feeling so useless and he hated to rely on Brian of all people to help him. He looked away, hoping the silence spoke for itself, trying to save whatever dignity he still had.

Brian took the hint and helped Jae, not an ounce of disgust or displeasure shown on his face. They sat in silence, Jae quickly finishing the blood bag, his hunger hitting him full force. When he finished, Brian helped him with another, watching the way Jae drank like he life depended on it.

With every drop of blood he drank, Jae began looking better, energy returning and his wounds healing. He got a little bit of colour back on his face, his eyes looked brighter. He could now also feed himself, but secretly enjoyed Brian feeding him and Brain didn’t seem to mind, so there’s no harm in staying silent, right?

In the end, Jae finished 4 blood bags, his wounds had healed perfectly, not a scratch on his skin. He was still tired, but it was nothing compared to the crushing exhaustion he felt before. The pain was replaced by soreness, which should be gone after a good night of sleep.

“I’ll give you some new clothes, so you can shower in the bathroom there and get the blood off yourself. Just throw your clothes next to the basket.”

Brian pointed at the door right next to his closet, which led to his personal bathroom, which could only be entered through his room. 

“Uhhh yeah, thanks.”

Brian stood up from where he was sitting on he edge of his bed and walked towards his closet, trying to pick the biggest sweater and pair of sweatpants he owned. Jae also stood up and awkwardly stood next to him, trying to distract himself by looking around the room.

Brian’s bedroom was big, with a king-sized bed. It was mostly black with a touch of gold, giving off a luxurious feel. There was a guitar in the corner and his desk had a few notebooks laying on it, next to the desk was a bookshelf. The room was very neat, but seemed void of personal stuff. No pictures or paintings.

It was so different compared to his own room. His room was blue and white themed. He had a whole wall of pictures, a painting hang above his bed. It was a little messy, but not too much. He had a few guitars hang up on his wall too. His bed was a little smaller than Brian’s, but still above average. His room always felt homey, the opposite of this room.

“There you go, towels are in the bathroom.”

Jae was snapped out of his daze by Brian’s voice. He looked back at Brian, who was holding out a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweater. Jae took a moment to register Brian’s words, then quickly took the clothes.

“Uhhh, thanks, Brian.”

Jae speed-walked towards the bedroom, trying to escape his embarrassment. Brian quietly chuckled at Jae’s actions, his eyes screaming fondness.

_ ‘Cute.’ _

* * *

Meanwhile Jae was having a mini-mental breakdown.

‘Why am I here? Why did Brian think it was a good idea? Why did he help me? Why is he being nice? Is he being nice just to kill me in the end?’

Jae was panicking and his questions left unanswered. On the other hand, he felt too tired to panic too much.

_ Shower first, panicking later. _

So Jae removed his bloody clothes and neatly put them next to the basket, also putting out his brown contact lenses out, revealing his bright red eyes. His clothes were probably beyond saving, the blood wouldn’t be able to be washed out. He put on the shower and waited until the water was warm enough. When he finally stood under the warm water, he let out a noise of content.

With the passing minute, the soreness of his body lessened. Jae tried to distract himself from freaking out too much and just focused on getting the blood and dirt off his body and hair.

He became so distracted that he didn’t realize a lot of time has passed. He stepped out of the shower and put the water off. The warm water helped with the soreness of his body, it was noticeable less sore, but he became very sleepy. He dried himself off, his hair becoming really messy, he tried to fix it a bit, but it was still pretty messy.

Jae put the clothes Brian had gave him on, the sweatpants fit fine, but the sweater was a little too big for his shoulders, so it kept slipping off his shoulder. Too tired to care, he thought he looking decent enough to go out of the bathroom.

Brian was sitting on the bed with his phone working as a distraction, the lights off, only a small lamp next to his bed was still on. He looked up and lost the words he was going to say.

Jae looked adorable wearing Brian’s clothes, the sweater was too big, slipping off his shoulder, revealing his collarbone, making up a cute yet hot image. His hair was messy, his contact lenses were out, revealing his red eyes. Jae was clearly sleepy, his movements sluggish. He rubbed his tired eyes, which almost made Brian let out a squeal.

Jae walked towards Brian and flopped face first on the bed. Brian laughed at that.

“Tired?”

Jae hummed and rolled over on his side. Brian shot him another fond look, amused at Jae’s actions. He was going to ask what to do next, but clearly Jae was too tired to think properly. Brian was happy Jae wasn’t in pain anymore and he looked way better than a few hours ago.

“I’ll answer the questions you have tomorrow, because you are too tired to register all the information that will come with it. You can go sleep on the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Jae pouted at that, feeling bad he’d kick out Brian out of his own bed, after he saved Jae and sneaked him into his house so he could give him blood.

“No, this is your bed, I should sleep on the floor if anything.”

Brian’s heart melted at Jae’s voice, the pout being evident in it. But he stood firm in his point.

“You clearly need it more than I do, so just take the bed, I’m fine on the floor-“

“We could sleep together on your bed.”

Jae immediately regretted his words, sleepiness momentarily forgotten, the fear of Brian being disgusted at him for even suggesting it was too big. He hid his face behind his hands, fearing Brian’s next words.

Brian on the other hand had his mouth gaping open like a fish. But he didn’t let himself be surprised for too long, noticing Jae’s panic.

“Are you sure?”

Jae revealed his face at that, shock evident on his face. Brian wasn’t disgusted at him?

Jae weighted his options, but he had already made up his mind. Jae wouldn’t admit it, but he was still shaken up from being almost killed. The sadistic smile from the hunter still haunted him, he could still feel their hands holding him down, their knives slashing his skin. He was in desperate need of some friendly human contact (not really human but you get the point) and Brian was the only one here.

“100% sure. Now come in the bed.”

Brian put out the small light and quickly slipped in the bed and Jae slipped under the blanket, his sleepiness coming back full force, he was ready to fall asleep any moment. Brian stayed at a respectful distance, still being too awkward to come closer. Jae noticed and if he wasn’t so sleepy, the following words would have never even slipped out of his mouth.

“What are you doing so far, you’re going to fall of the bed like this. I won’t bite.”

Brian blushed, but moved closer anyway. Their shoulders were almost touching now, Brian was completely aware of every breath Jae took. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Jae’s presence next to him.

Jae on the other hand was falling asleep, the stress of today finally taking a toll on him, but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep. The darkness didn’t help his thoughts, his mind kept replaying the images of the hunters, the feeling of their knives on his skin. Without him noticing, his breathing became heavy and he slipped out a few tears.

“You okay, Jae?”

It was only a whisper, but it still made Jae flinch.

“I’m fine…”

Jae was definitely not fine, the shakiness was evident in his voice, he sounded scared. Brian didn’t know what to do, so he put the small lamp on again and scooted closer to Jae until their shoulders were touching. He made a decision and put an arm under Jae, making it clear what his intention is.

Jae took the hint and immediately rolled over, hiding his face in Brian neck, holding onto him like a lifeline. Brian wrapped his arms around Jae protectively.

Jae couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and started quietly sobbing, only letting out small sobs, but they felt loud due to the quietness in the room. Brian just tightened his arms around him and stayed quiet, not trying to stop Jae from crying because he knew Jae needed to cry it out.

They stayed like that for a while, until Jae’s sobs turned into sniffles. He breathed in Brian’s scent, not caring if it was weird or not. It strangely comforted him. He then decided to stop hiding and took his face out of the crook of Brian’s neck.

He immediately made eye contact with Brian and then they just stared at each other, not saying a word.

Brian stared into Jae’s red eyes, a beautiful mix of different colors of red. He never liked the fact vampires had red eyes, it creeped him out a bit, but Jae’s eyes made him rethink that. His eyes were beautiful and he was suddenly glad for the fact vampires had red eyes, because Jae’s eyes were nothing short of perfect and the red comforted him. His eyes expressed so many emotions, more than any words ever could.

Jae broke the silence with simple words, but they held so much more meaning.

“Thank you.”

Perhaps this would be the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here, hope you aren't disappointed...
> 
> I wrote some more fluff, because full on angst hurts me too much. I don't know what to think of this.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this sucked.
> 
> This took so much longer than expected, it also became longer than planned, so I split it in 2 chapters. I got stuck a couple of times and I was busy because of school.
> 
> Anyway I've never written something with vampires before, so things are probably inaccurate or don't make sense.
> 
> Also I need to stop hurting Jae and writing action stuff is so much harder than expected.


End file.
